You're mine
by blackchaosaria2501
Summary: Rin was his and his only. No one can take Rin Okumura from Yukio Okumura, and no one can be over friendly to him without passing Yukio's glare. They'll always be together till the end but Yukio still want to confirm if Rin also love him deeply like he does. A fic about Yukio in jealous mode, snatch Rin away and fu*k him senselessly. YukioXRin


**Again, I failed to update my other story…  
Gomen ne, I'm so busy recently and need some free time to sit down and write the updates. Somehow I also suffering from a serious writer's block right now but I still can write new story. **

**So here's a gift for all of you, I try to write my first one-shot and also smut fan fic and luckily it was a success. Thanks for always supporting me. I'm so happy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never own Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist.**

**Warning: Yaoi, twincest, smut, don't like don't read…**

* * *

In a dim hotel room in the morning Yukio just stare at his partner's sleeping figure beside him. Naked sleeping figure, to be exact, they had some sweet time together which made his little half-demon tired and fell asleep after that. But Yukio just couldn't and didn't want to fall asleep again and waste his precious time with his now overly busy boyfriend. Rin has been into his studies seriously since he passed the exorcist examination. Not to mention that he also was donned with a bulk load of work like always making it's so hard for the two of them to be together. _'How many days he didn't see his older brother again?'_ He thought while staring at Rin's sleeping face and listening to his soft breath, both of them were so busy this past week and he couldn't even get back to the dorm to take a rest. He was pointed as middle first class exorcist two weeks ago and he'd always needed in the battlefield. Yukio couldn't help but missing Rin so much, because recently it was hard for him to not see his lover face for minute let alone a week. In correct word, he had an overly obsession towards his lover now.

Right now since they're both in a mission to find and exorcist a group of demons that roam around Tokyo, Yukio have this fancy hotel room just for himself and Rin. Finally they had a good extra time to spend together in this five days vacation. Thanks to Yukio's talent in exorcising demons, they manage to finish the mission in just one day.

Yukio just didn't understand how he can fall head over heels to Rin, his own older twin brother and his feelings just growing bigger every day. The guilty feels of committing a sin of incest has long forgotten though, but something was disturbing him really much now. He scared actually; he scared how he will be if Rin dumped him someday. What if Rin becomes bored with him? He's just his little brother. They have been together for god knows how long. What if Rin got attracted to girls? It's a nature after all. What if he falls for another guy? That Ryuji was somehow becomes friendlier with Rin. What if... '_Urgh, i need to stop thinking like that!'_ With that he let out a long sigh but his train of thought still running wild.

If anything like that happen, he will be more than broken, it will be pitch black in Okumura Yukio's world. He couldn't accept it. He'd rather die than having his own brother ignoring him or maybe hating him. He will do anything to make Rin his forever, even if he has to lock him somewhere, hide him from the world, just two of them somewhere. Yukio smiled at the tempting idea, '_so no one will steal him from me_' he thought. Good things, they're both half-demon now. Demon have a longer life than humans, sometimes it will reach to hundreds years. It's better if they're immortal but Yukio didn't sure about that.

Yukio let his fingers caressing Rin's soft chubby cheek and whispered to the sleeping boy "I love you, so much" he traced his fingers down to the older boy lips, and felt the softness in his fingers. He then lowered it to the half-demon's neck where some of last night kiss marks were still visible along with tiny holes of his fangs sinking into Rin's flesh. Yukio smirk, he loves marking Rin, although he was sure that he will get a whack in the morning because of that. Sometimes he purposely bites at the parts that can't be covered with clothes where it will be clearly seen. He couldn't help it; it enjoys him really much to see Shima giggles when he saw the marks or Shiemi's blushing face.

The young exorcist stares at his precious boyfriend naked body and leaning to give a good morning kiss to Rin. He presses his lips against the older twins softly. He did plan to just kiss him and go to sleep, but blame the hormones and Rin delicious soft lips, Yukio couldn't stop. Rin taste was so addicting. His insecurities kicked in, wanting to mark Rin once again and claimed his body as his. _'You're mine'_ Yukio thought as he positioned himself at top of Rin's still sleeping body and kissing him deeply. He suck and lick the others lips and trying to deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Success, he swirl his tongue insides and roam it to every single side it can reach. Rin groaned under him. Yukio pulled his lips, a trail of saliva connecting them. Yukio look at his just awake boyfriend. "Y-Yukio, can you give me some extra time to sleep? I'm tired..." Rin said with sleepy eyes. But Yukio didn't answer and crashing their lips back instead. He was ignoring Rin's little protest and kissing him roughly. Yukio pulled from Rin's lips hesitantly only to attack his neck, licking and sucking it as well as leaving more bite marks that bleed. '_Damn, I forgot again about my sharp teeth!'_ Yukio thought but still didn't stop his act. He licked the droplets of blood from the tiny wound. "Y-Yukio, it hurts!" Rin protest again and tries to break his neck away from Yukio's torment. The younger twins just stay silent and continue to savoring Rin's delicious body. He starts to planting kisses to Rin's chest.

"Un... Yukio... we did it 8 times already, ahhh... can you mmm..." Rin was trying his best to resist but he let out a moan instead that turned Yukio on more. Their session before was so wild and rough compared from usual, Yukio did it too rough, his lower part still hurt and he just want to sleep. But whatever it is blame their demonic stamina, six times is just nothing to Yukio.

"Rin I love you, I love you, and I love you very much with all my heart!" Yukio keep saying those words countless time while kissing Rin's body. Rin, at the other hand was melting from the kiss,

"I know, you don't have to say it that much"

"Do you love me?" He asked, Yukio burst out what he felt, insecurities in his heart, maybe, just maybe, Rin didn't love him anymore but couldn't break up with him out of pity. Rin suddenly sat and cupping the younger twins cheeks that were looking at him with those teary eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He said while caressing Yukio's cheeks with his thumbs, "I do love you, so much. If I'm not I won't let you did all that to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, baka. I love you" he smiled to him which earned a bright smile in Yukio's face. Rin was leaning his face to Yukio and kissing him softly on the lips. "Now let me sleep" he said, looking at Yukio with a stoic face and throws himself to the bed.

Unfortunately, Yukio pin him to the bed and whispering "I'm not done" to his ear.

"Yukio..." Rin whined under him.

"Rin, do you know how hard it is to see the one you love was too busy, you couldn't even get a morning kiss every day from him again before work. Then you found that one of his friends start to treat him friendly where he never do that before. Or you keep having wet dreams about him since you both didn't do anything for month. I'm already sexually frustrated!" Yukio pierced his eyes to Rin; finally he let out that thing which made his heart flooded by insecurities. Yes, he's jealous, scared if his lover will lose his love for him, and crave for the cute half-demon.

"Yukio, i dunno that you're so jealous for the God's sake!" Rin circling his hand to Yukio's neck and motioning his body down and hugging him. "So that's why you came all the way from True Cross Academy to Tokyo, dragged me away after we finished the mission, shoved me to my hotel room and fucked me senseless?" he asked while patting his boyfriend's head who currently buried his face in his neck. Yukio let out a grumble and blush. "I insist them to put me in this mission too. I can't stand it when you're always out in a mission with any of those Kyoto boys!"

Flashback – Yesterday

"Umm, Yukio I need to go" Rin said in between a lip locking session with Yukio on the couch. Rin got a mission in Tokyo and other member in the mission was waiting for him who supposed-to-just-bid-a-goodbye to Yukio and making out in the kitchen of the abandon dormitories where they lived. Yukio didn't seem to let him go and kissing him fiercely while his hands sneaking into Rin shirt who obviously didn't want him to stop and giving up to the pleasure. Just when Yukio moved his hands to unbuckle Rin's belt, someone appear at the kitchen entrance and their head turned to the intruder, Shima.

"Tsubaki sensei asked for you Rin, we have to go now!" Shima said while trying to look away from the nearly making out couple. "Ah, sorry to make you guys wait" Rin hurriedly stood up from Yukio's lap and straightened his shirt. "I'll go now, see you next week" he said to now a sulking Yukio, kissing his lips and run to Shima side. Yukio was following his figure to the door of the old boys dorm and saw him waving his hand, Yukio weakly waved back and just before the door was closed he had caught the indescribable smirk upon Shima's lips which brought uneasiness in his heart. But he tried to not think about that and grabbed his guns on the table then proceeds to go to the practice room. _'It's nothing, it will be okay'_ he tried to convince himself for the whole day.

Just an hour after Rin left, Yukio feels the uneasiness bubble up in his heart again. Yukio dragged his feet and walked out from the shooting range and dialing Rin's phone, waiting for seconds before he heard the sweet voice of Rin in a voice mail box ''moshi moshi, gomennasai now I can't answer the phone. Please leave a message after the beep sound~'' '_shit_' Yukio cursed, however he didn't seem to lost his mind and dialing Shima's number instead.

''moshi moshi" Shima's voice was heard on the other phone.

"moshi moshi, Shima-san this is Okumura sensei. Is Rin there with you? I need to talk to him but I can't connect to his phone" Yukio asked.

"No, he and Bon just checked in to their room. I'll go to their room and tell him if you want to talk"

"Their room?!" Yukio had a bad feeling about this

"Yes Rin's and Bon's room, why?" oblivious Shima didn't feel any problem with them sharing a room.

"No, it's okay. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll call Rin back later" Yukio said while trying his best to be calm and ended the call. Yukio felt many things growing in his heart, the things he never know he had. His faith for Rin was starting to crumble, for the first time he started to doubt his love. '_No, he loves me right?!_' he let his body crunched down to the ground, his heart felt so hurt. '_He won't do that_. _'He won't'_ his other self answered. '_Or maybe someone tries to trap him, asking him to share a room and then flirt with him when I'm not around'_ Yukio jump into the closest conclusion he can think as he remembered something about that smirk Shima was giving him before they leave. '_Got to find him and clear the things up' _he decided, then go grab his things in the dorm and rushed to Mephisto's office. _'I don't wanna lose him, I will take him back!'_ that was his thought all the way in the train to Tokyo as he manage to forced Mephisto to let him into the mission.

When he arrived in the hotel where Rin and the others have been staying, he immediately asked to the receptionist about them. The lady said that they have gone out to Shinjuku-ku. Yukio rushed to there and after having trouble finding the group of exorcist he then found them taking a rest at a small park. Yukio startled on what he seen, Rin was sitting in the bench with Bon feeding him takoyaki from the bento. Shima was nowhere to be seen. Yukio got angrier when he sense the overly good aura surrounding the pair, then he saw Shima walking down to both Bon and Rin and hand them their drinks but he stopped when he noticed something on Rin's face. Shima leaned down, and wipe his thumb over Rin's lips to clean a sauce stain. Grinning he then bring his thumb to his mouth and licked the sauce, Rin blush on that act.

Yukio felt something in him snapped. He was about to rushed to the park and punches both Bon and Shima right on their face when something happen. A sudden blow of cold wind brings hundreds of coal tar surrounding them. Shima and the other got panicked but Yukio stay calm. He tries to regain his professional self, '_this is an emergency and I need to act right!' _His fingers brushed against the holster on his back and he quickly take out both of his guns, readying his own self in a fighting stand.

The chaos ended only when it's nearing midnight. With group of exorcist running around treating injured people and some of them busy helping to clear the site, Yukio slipped himself out from the crowd and sit on the closest bench. He's really tired, but thankfully due to his plan everything can be settled quickly and more injuries can be avoided. He let out a sigh and then abruptly get up, he remember the actual reason he came here and rub his nose bridge to clear the headache he's having right now. Just when he wanted to take a step ahead, a blue-haired half-demon appear right in front of his eyes face adorned with a scowl. "Why did you come here, Yukio?" Yukio look at Rin and straightened his posture "Because I was assigned to this mission too, I got the notification an hour after you all leave" He tries to added a little bit lies into his word, avoiding to said that he actually forcing Mephisto to allow him in the mission. Hearing that Rin smiled happily and drag Yukio to the site where other exorcist was gathering to collect report. "You know, you should have called me!" Yukio chuckled "I did, but you are not picking it up" "Oh!..." With that, Rin blinked his eyes "Right, I leave my phone to Bon because I was called to the site earlier than the others. He should have picked it up! What the hell did he's doing? " Rin let out a grumble.

Settling everything on the site, Rin stretch his body and let out a long yawn as they walked down the road heading to the hotel. Yukio carries his belongings in a back pack and slowly following Rin from behind. Rin then turn around to look at Yukio. "Yukio, I think you need to get another room" Yukio stopped walking and let out a single 'eh'. "I'm sharing my room with Bon; the others were sharing room too. I think no one else leave without a partner so you might need to get a new room" Yukio stay silent. Rin noticed this "Yukio?..."

Yukio grab Rin's wrist tightly and drag him towards the hotel. "You're in room number 430 right?" He asked and Rin only nodded confusedly while trying to break free from his brother tight grip. "w-why? What happen?" Yukio just ignored Rin and continue to walk.

"Yukio?!" Rin yell and wince as his wrist got hurt due to harsh pull from Yukio. The bespectacled young teacher didn't answer but instead go straight to the receptionist and ask for an expensive suite. He pays it, got the keys and continues to drag Rin away with him. Rin just agape at the sight of the luxurious room when he was shoved inside but then got shocked again as Yukio pin him against the door and start to kissed him deeply. Rin gasp at the contact and Yukio slipped his tongue inside Rin's mouth.

Even he was still confused, Rin quickly melted to the touch and circling his hands to Yukio's neck, pulled him closer. He wouldn't deny that he also had been craving for Yukio's touch these past days and he expected for this when Yukio dragged him to the hotel. As Yukio felt Rin's lips replying to his kiss eagerly, Yukio carries Rin's body to the bed in bridal style while Rin was still kissing him and his hands moving inside Yukio's shirt. Yukio place Rin on the soft bed gently like he was his most precious things and started the business. He lifted Rin's shirt, throw it to the floor and kissed his chest. Later, he was licking and sucking Rin's neck, leaving a mark here and there and earning a pleasure moans from his lover. Drool started to trail down from the corner of Rin's mouth as he continues to emit the delicious sound that turns Yukio on very badly. His left hand rubbing and pinching Rin's right nipple, trying to made it hard. He pays his attention to the other one, licking and biting it lightly "aaaah, Yukio..." Rin closed his eyes tightly, feeling the pleasure accumulating. Yukio keep kissing him down, sending another spark of pleasure to his lover.

The taller then unbuckle his lover belt and shoved the pants and the boxer down together. His hand reached for Rin already hard member, squeezing and stroking up and down while watching his lover making cute expression and lewd sound under him.

"aaaah...Yukio...ummm...aaahhh" Rin was moaning in pleasure, his body was wet of sweat and shaking slightly, his eyes was still closed, he threw his head to the side and he clutched to the bedspread. Yukio was moving his hand up and down faster before his other hand reaching for Rin's chin then leaning and whispering to his ear "Don't close your eyes baby, look at me" Rin was trying really hard to open his eyes but manage to keep it half-lidded only and look at Yukio's unreadable eyes. Rin was wondering what happened to Yukio, but decided to solve it later because the pleasure was too much too handle.

Yukio still massaging Rin's cock up and down and staring at his begging lusty eyes and face under him. He slipped his fore finger inside Rin's pucker hole and the shorter squirmed in discomfort. After waiting for him to get used to the feel of being penetrated, he slipped the second finger and Rin gave out a grunt that tells Yukio that his lover was in hurt.

Rin caught a flick of worry in Yukio's eyes, but lost it in a second when Yukio slipped his member inside Rin's hole and hit a bunch of nerve that turn his vision white "aaahh...Y-Yukio...ngh...ahh" he let out the sweetest sound that Yukio ever heard and that was making him want to pound to the shorter boy harder. Yukio continue to shoved his cock harshly inside and moving it roughly inside Rin's tight hole. Rin gripped Yukio's shoulder tightly, scratching his back with his sharp nails to ease his own pain. Yukio was still moving his hips in and out harshly, he lost in the wave of pleasure and anger. Rin is his, and this was his way to prove that.

Yukio kissed Rin's lips gently and rest his head in the crook of Rin's neck. Yukio hips still pounding into Rin, feeling the pleasure of their body slapping to each other in every thrust. The smell of sweat and sex fill the room, stronger than the aromatic scent from the expensive perfume that surrounding the room before. Rin could hear Yukio's quiet moans and his hot breath in his neck. He hugged his body tightly, kissed his neck and let out moans to be heard, "aaah...umm...Yukio...it feels good" seductively he whispered in Yukio ears. Yukio answered with a kiss on Rin's neck and moving his hips faster, his hand reaching down to Rin's neglected cock and moving his hand up and down, giving extra pleasure to his lover. The pumping goes easily as Rin's cock start to leaked with pre-cum. "aaah...Yukio...ahhh...I'm close" Rin hugs Yukio body closer, his fingers digging into Yukio's flesh. He felt the pleasure made his head going blank, all he could feel was the pleasure in his body, "aaah...that's...aaah, Yukio... cumming, I'm cumming" Rin's body shaking in pleasure when he spurted his cum hard to Yukio's hand, spilling the rest to his stomach. In the other side Yukio felt Rin's inside tightening and squeezing his cock in a mind blowing hug, forcing him to cum a minute later inside his lover's hole. He collapsed to Rin's side panting heavily and felt Rin snuggling his body closer and hugging Yukio's waist. Yukio caressed his hair, making the half-demon facing him and smile. However Yukio didn't smile back, he crashed their lips in another passionate kiss, ignoring Rin's complaints and whines.

When the brunette pulls away from the kiss, he smirk and ask Rin in a teasing way "ready for another round?"

End of flashback

"You're crazy!" Rin whine again and give Yukio an adorable pout. "I couldn't help it…" Yukio smile and pinch Rin cheeks gently "and you're so cute and that can't resist it anymore…" Rin rolls on his back so that he can see Yukio's face clearly. "Yukio, you might be hurting me you know…" Yukio give a confused look "why?" Rin sneak his arm to wrap it around his lovers neck "I have something really important to tell you" He pulls Yukio hand and put it gently on his lower region just around his naval. "Try pressing it slowly…" Yukio did like what he was told and then his expression turn to shock "R-Rin…you serious?!" Rin nodded happily "Yeah, I'm pregnant now!"

** Omake**

"What are you staring at?!" Rin yelled angrily at his friends when he realizes about the looks they all giving him since he entered the exorcist headquarter office. All the cram school classes student was now a qualified exorcist and they were put in a same headquarter as most of them were still lower class exorcist. "Uhm Rin, where did you disappear all this time" Shiemi asked the half-demon when he sit at his seat right. "Eh…uh…I got so many important things to settled so I need to left cram school classes…er…" Rin sweat drop and unconsciously rub the back of his head. "Don't tell me they give you some secrets mission again without us knowing! Damn, this is really unfair!" Bon start to grumble at him. "No, it's not that!"

'_How did he suppose to hide what actually happen in his three month disappearance? Not to mention, they still didn't decide whether it is safe enough to tell all his friends_ _everything_'. The entire class eyed him warily and Rin becomes more nervous, but before he manages to say anything…

"Rin, I need help!"

With that, the office door swung open and a really noisy wail can be heard as Yukio entered the office holding two bundles wrapped in blue colored clothes. "Rin, help…they didn't want to stay silent! I-I think they're hungry!" Yukio was really a mess, his glasses slide down his nose bridge and his tie was left undone. It looks like he was in a real hurry.

Rin quickly get up and picked up both bundles from Yukio, bringing it to his own desk, sit down, settling both bundles safely in the crook of his right hand and rummaging through his back pack. He picked out two small milk bottles and feed both of the children in the bundle while humming softly. Both children stopped their wailing and sucked on the bottle. Yukio stand beside him and let out a sigh. "uh, guys…you see…I think you all can guess the reason behind in his disappearance already…" He straightened his posture to look at them.

Ryuji, Shima, and Konekomaru were gaping with a shocked look on their face while Shiemi and Izumo were blushing madly.

"Eeeeeehhhhhhh!..."

Rin smile happily "Yeah, they're my children!..."

* * *

**There, I didn't mention in the earlier A/N that I'll put an mpreg here…lol  
hope you guys like it. I'm on my way to write about a YukiRin mpreg too. Please wait for it okay!**

**And…can you please tell me if there's any spelling mistake in this story? English isn't my native language so I might ended up doing the most terrible grammar mistakes and not noticed it. Btw, I'll fix it later. Also…sorry if it was seems to be rushed. I'm still not used to write one-shot. I've already told you this is my first time :) **

**Last but not least…**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR VIEWING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :3**


End file.
